


Ever Since New York

by celeztialist



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Will's POV, Will's powers manifest in his internal dialogue, but I'm aggressively ignoring the canon from TOA, but that... isn't important whatsoever, they're both seventeen in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeztialist/pseuds/celeztialist
Summary: When he was a younger teenager, he had thought that being in love was a bit strong. It was only a crush, after all. But those eyes had haunted him in the best way he could imagine.





	Ever Since New York

Will Solace has known that he has been in love with Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King, the solitary son of Hades, ever since they first made eye contact, all those years ago in Manhattan. There had been a look in Nico’s brown eyes that had instantly driven Will crazy- an amalgamation of determination to prove himself to the other campers, a practiced cool, ‘I-don’t-care’ glare, and pure fear. It really wasn’t what Will was attracted to, but even at the age of twelve or so (Will honestly can’t remember when significant battles he’s been a part of took place- it’s not really that important) those eyes had haunted him in the best way he could imagine.

When he was a younger teenager, he had thought that being in love was a bit strong. It was only a crush, after all. And otherwise, he probably wouldn’t have thought about it until a few years later, but with heavy encouragement from the Aphrodite campers, Will had resigned himself to occasionally attempting to reciprocate romantic interests from a few random guys. Cecil, a son of Hermes, still remains his close friend, even after an awkward date almost two years ago. It makes for a great story for them to tell, to the point where the pair have it memorised, matching hand gestures and all. But the other two or three boys he’s been out with are irrelevant. And it’d taken him a long time, maybe three years, to come to terms with it: he loved ( _loves_ ) Nico di Angelo. Will is completely comfortable with his sexuality, but after all, he’d still only just turned sixteen. Being in love with someone at that age had felt just a tad premature.

But about three weeks after he’d realised he loved Nico, they’d ended up together. It was slightly messy to begin with- which was inevitable, as they’d both reassured each other, worry etched into both of their shaking voices. The aftermath of a war and losing some of your siblings was tough. So was being in a camp with such a crazy, hyper bunch of teenagers. But, as they’d eased into a relationship (to Will’s blissful relief) the bumps began to even themselves out. The relationship would never be absolutely perfect, but for a pair of sixteen year olds it was definitely enviable.

And a whole year later, they’re still going strong.

Except, well, Will isn’t good with words. Hasn’t been good with them in his living memory. And especially not around Nico di Angelo. Not out loud, at least. Or when he’s rehearsed them in any way.

“Hey, Nico,” Will says, jogging up to him outside the Hades cabin after a trip to the shop. Will throws him the bottle of Gatorade he got for him, and Nico flashes him a brief, appreciative smile in return- and even at that, Will’s heart melts a little- and stands up from where he’s sitting on the cabin steps. “Hey, sunshine,” Nico replies, leaning up to press a light kiss to his cheek. Even after a year, a soft pink flush creeps across Will’s cheeks, and he grins at Nico before they walk into the Hades cabin.

“So,” Nico begins, plopping down onto his bed and crossing his legs, “what’s up?”

Will just frowns in confusion.

“Come on,” Nico prompts. “You looked really worried when you were walking over to me.”

The breath is knocked from Will’s chest for a split second, absolutely hating that he’s concerned Nico even if only temporarily.

And just like that, he loses all ability to speak like a normal person. Stuttering, Will tries to say, “Sorry, I wasn’t worried at all.” He’s not even sure what comes out- probably utter gibberish, judging by Nico’s single raised eyebrow.

Will clears his throat and tries again. “Sorry,” he says slightly more slowly, “I wasn’t worried. I just- uh- I wanted to say that I-“

Nerves sweep through Will’s body like a tidal wave. He wants Nico to know that he’s in love with him, knows him well enough to be able to tell that he’s worried that somehow Will isn’t in love with him, even though he’s been utterly gone on Nico for a long, long time. Longer than he can probably admit to himself.

It’s just that, in preparing to say those words to him, Will is scared to think of what might happen in the incredibly unlikely circumstance that Nico won’t say it back. Which is a stupid thought, he knows, but he’s hardwired to black-and-white thinking. Normally, it serves him well, allowing him to make fast, objective decisions in the infirmary. But _normally_ is the key word- personal situations are where it fails him.

Nico is just staring at him blankly.

“I love- I’m- in love with you,” Will manages to spit out, heart beating at 100 miles per minute. _Actually, your current heart rate is 134 over 83- 140 over 85, now,_ his brain oh so helpfully interjects.

After a split second, Nico responds casually, “is that all? I love you too, Will. I’ve known that for 9 months.”

To this, Will makes an exasperated noise. This hadn’t been part of his well-rehearsed script.

“No, you idiot. I don’t _love_ you, I’m _in love_ with you, I have been for years!” he states in an irritated tone, staring at his feet so he can’t see Nico’s facial expression. Will still winces, though, and attempts to cool down his voice so Nico knows he isn’t mad or upset. “I’ve known since we made eye contact in Manhattan- I just didn’t want to assume you knew but kinda prayed you did, and you don’t have to say it back or anything, but I wanted to tell you-“

He can feel the stuttering slowly inching back into his words, so, abruptly, Will stops talking, instead deciding impulsively to chance a glance back up at his boyfriend. (The word boyfriend still makes Will feel positively _giddy_ ). He is greeted by Nico’s beautiful face, just inches from his own, wide brown eyes filled with an amalgamation of determination to prove himself to Will and tears threatening to spill, but, thankfully, there is no ‘I-don’t-care’ attitude or fear present.

“I- oh,” Nico mumbles, to acknowledge to Will physically that he’s heard him. Will watches as Nico’s hand flies up to his face to wipe away his tears, and gives Nico a face-splitting grin when he replies, “I’m in love with you too, sunshine boy.”

Their lips meet briefly in a soft kiss, both of them smiling too widely to kiss properly but choosing to hug instead. And when Nico mutters “love you so much” into the tan skin of Will’s neck, Will squeezes his eyes shut in an unnecessary effort to preserve this moment into his memory forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> They're a pair of idiots and I love them.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Title from 'Ever Since New York' by Harry Styles (although this fic has literally no resemblance to the song).  
> Tumblr: celeztialist  
> Twitter: orionasalie


End file.
